GMRSTAR Presents YUGIOH Destiny of the Dullest
This is a fan series /OC story with all the Yu-Gi-Oh Anime Monsters,GX,5DS,Zexal and Act V plus a specel Guest series of the Live Action Revolutionsn of the seal of olicalcos and a new Main character and his friends of this series agenst the forces whitch have fused the worlds of the legendary Dullest to Yugra new charicter world togever they try to learn whats been couseing the fuseion while battling foes new and old Charicters YuGiOh D.M inbetween Grand championships and Dawn of the Dule Yugi/Yami Yugi Seto Kaiba Mokoba Kaiba Joey Wealer Tristen Mai Valentime Minor Charicters YuGiOh GX after the end of the series Jaden Yuki Syrus Trusdale Hasalberry Chazz Presnston Alixas Rhodes Minor Charicters YuGiOh 5DS just before the final Dule with Yusei and Jack Yusei Fudo Jack Atlas Crow Hogan Akeza Rose Leo Luna Minor Charicters YuGiOh Zexal doing the trip to Astral World Yuma Astral Tori Shark Rio Kite Minor Charicters YuGiOh Act V [set after the Diffrent Diemengions act Yuya ZuZu Gong Declan Sora Shay YuGiOh R.O.T.S.O.O [note this version takes place after the end or more of what i think going to happen so its non cannon also if an actor Revelations of the Seal of Orichalcos is reading this i hope you don't mind me useing these charicters and i want to say keep up the awsome job Travis the Trainee Carlos Brandon Blaine Skye Silver Cora Connors Scyl Alyseus OC Yugra Maxrock Deck of the Mallinum mark Dante Maxrock Monsters Deck of the Crimson Mark Bobby Dreck Deck of the Zexal Mark Shanta Dobra of the GX Mark Tom Rockstone Deck of the Padldeamen mark Raven [ Barror of the Olichalcos Mark ] Sagas New World Saga Plot a mysterius force pulled all the Legendery Dulest times togever . this story is more of them coming togever to defete a Dāku 1Lord World Dule Championships Saga 2 Mouths of the fuse word both Kaiba and Dr Faker desided to hold a Duleing tournament for the best dullest from all genarations to battle unfochantley a Group of Daku1Lord's called the V1ones cause trubble Dark Riders Daku1Lord has made a deal with the spirit of a defeted Dulest if he made a group of past henchmen who turned good to brainwash them into working for them where the Daku1lord promissed to give this Bodyless spirit the body of one of the seven dullest of legacey [Yugi,Jaden,Yusei,Yuma,Yuya,Travis or Yugra as a payment Dule Monsters World Daku1Lord is couseing destrution in the Dule Monsters World curruptian the Dule Monster King Exodia now it is up to the legend Dulest to uncorrupt the Forbedon one and save the Dulest world World Tour saga Daku1Lord's atacked the globe the Dullest must travel the World to beat the Daku1Lords to travel to the world of theres Daku1Lord World Saga Final Saga is set as the Dullest travel to the Daku1Lords homeworld's to stop the invaision and to learn why they have been couseing all the pain and punishement Main Antagenst The Daku1Lords charicters Info : a Group of darkness monsters who where created from Darkness and are the Main Antaginest of the entire series. Like the Barrions they can take Human form and have scarey powers nonone know's the truth as to why there atacking until the Daku1Lord World Saga Saga only villains Daku1Lord T.D.O Dark One - a Villain from the past who wants vengince, he agress with the Daku1Lord to brainwash a group of Former dulest freinds to serve him so he can steal one of the legendey Dulest Body and escape inpresament/ he is also the main Antagionest of the saga ] Dark 15 Riders Ishizu Istar Maric Istar Odion Alister Valon Rafael Zigfried von Schroeder Leon von Schroeder Bation Jessie Aster Phewnux Adrian Gecko Greiger Carry Misty Sherry Anna Dextra Nistro Tray Quatto Quiatrain Albto Gilrog Dule Monster World "Exodia The Fobedon one in this serries Exodia is the Ruler of the Dulemonsters World who is currupted by the Dark1Lord's now he is bringing destruction the Legendery Dulest and Freinds must stop him Episodes New World 1-39 World Dule Championships 40-80 The Dark Riders81-110 Dule Monsters World111-150 World Tour saga151-163 Daku1Lords World Saga-190 The Ultiamate Dulest-200